Communication circuits typically include one or more filters such that the signal of interest may be extracted from other received signals. One example of a filter is a band-pass filter (“BPF”). BPFs are configured to pass signals having frequencies within a certain band and block frequencies above and below the band. However, conventional BPFs suffer from requiring a large number of devices to provide a minimal number of zeroes.